1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a variable speed transmission, and, more particularly, a transmission apparatus wherein the output is achieved by variation of fluid flow through an input-rotated hydraulic pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various variable speed transmissions have been developed. These transmissions are complex in structure, normally involving multiple pumps and valves and are expensive to manufacture and repair.
What is needed is a simple and inexpensive variable speed transmission which allows continuous control and utilizes only a single hydraulic fluid pump.